


Never Underestimate the Fool

by Reku



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reku/pseuds/Reku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin witnesses the downfall of another hopeful king. The crown sings for blood and is always given more. This is based on the wonderful AU artwork by Mallius on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Underestimate the Fool

     People had a tendency to ignore Gavin, to look down upon him. They never realized the darkness that lurked beneath his charade of smiles and foolish mischief. This suited him just fine it made it easier to blend in, to go where he pleased with the assurance that no one would recall his face if asked. It was a gift of his kind, Geoff could pull it off too, although when he became king people were more aware of his presence which made it more difficult for his pseudo-father to walk the dark streets and forgotten alleyways of the kingdom.  He was also supposed to be lying low considering everyone thinking that Haywood had killed him, as if such a thing could ever be so easy.

     This is what brought Gavin to creep along the alleyways to enter one of the seedier bars in the poverty stricken district. He had snuck away from the castle and King Michael but only for a short time. He had replaced his golden ‘piss boots’ so thoughtfully given to him by the new king for the time being. It had been a jest to mark the ward of the late king Ramsey as a court jester and forcing him to wear the brightly colored and uncomfortable footwear. Gavin of course made them work. He had always been quick on his feet and a cunning fighter and he wasn’t going to let anyone take that from him.

     At first things with King Michael had been tense. Michael wasn’t such a fool to believe that Geoff had died and figured that Gavin had kept in contact with him. Gavin quickly gained his trust with a few quick smiles and stupid jokes, playing up the part of a fool. Michael was young and though he could be ruthless, was too good of a person at heart to keep such high levels of distrust for long. Gavin was even starting to take a genuine liking to him despite himself. Shaking the thoughts from his head the jester entered the bar taking a seat in a shady corner in the back. He sat back and closed his eyes, listening to all of the conversations around him, hushed or shouted, waiting to see if any interesting topics would be brought up. He felt more at ease in places such as these. He could deal with people like this, they were always so obvious. There was no guesswork or politics, it was all straightforward. A presence materialized behind him and took the chair next to his.

“Well Geoff it’s about time.” He said to the man next to him without opening his eyes.

“Shut the hell up and get me a drink.” His companion replied. Gavin smirked and obliged. As he returned with two mugs of beer he noticed the tense set of Ramsey’s shoulders.

“How are the lovely Griffon and the little lad?” He asked upon taking his seat again. Gavin didn’t like to let it show but he genuinely cared for the whole of the Ramsey family and the safety of it was one of the few things that could set Geoff on edge.

“They’re safe. That’s not what’s bothering me at the moment, although moving the hideaway is going to become a priority soon.” Geoff replied.

“Oh? Why’s that I thought it was pretty well hidden.”

“There have been whispers,” Geoff started glancing around to make sure no one was listening. “They say he’s coming back, Haywood. He’s amassed an army and intends to take back the throne.”

“That’s impossible Michael’s made sure that all of the houses are too afraid to support him. Ryan barely escaped the castle with his life, how could he have an army so quickly?” Gavin questioned. He knew the other houses were scared. He’d been with the new King when he had personally paid visit to every home and sat with every lord making clear that if any betrayed him they would taste Mogar, the king’s beloved sword.

“I thought it was impossible too until I saw it for myself. He isn’t more than a day’s journey from the castle.” Geoff told him quickly. Gavin nearly choked on his drink. But how!? A force strong enough to take the kingdom wouldn’t get within a week’s worth of steady marching without the king knowing.

“How is he hiding? Where did he get his army? Michael wouldn’t let anyone so close with a strong force, let alone Haywood.”

“Haywood is a fucking madman. He went far to find this army. He tricked the king beyond the borders and killed him and all his court in a single night. He’s leading the wild men here, Gavin. I think he scared the other houses more than Michael ever could when he took over the first time. You know as well as I do that he would kill entire families if he even so much as thought they would warn Jones. That’s why I needed you here tonight. You have to promise me you won’t do anything stupid.” Geoff said getting to his point. Gavin cocked an eyebrow not sure what his friend meant.

“Don’t look at me like that you idiot. I know you’re getting soft. Calling Jones by his first name? The faith you seem to have built in him? I’ve seen you during open court, I’ve watched from the shadows. There’s no mistaking that he’s grown on you.”

“So what if he has?” Gavin defended himself, “He could be a good king. He’s not all that bad most of the time. I don’t see what the damn problem is.”

“Because, Gavin kings never last and Jones won’t make it to see the sun rise after tomorrow. I know you like to make little friends and pets that you grow find of but he can’t be one of them. If you try to defend him you’ll destroy everything the Ramsey house is working toward.” Geoff reminded him. Gavin knew the goal in the long run. The Gallī and their descendants would rule the world once more, taking back all that they had built so long ago. Gavin only hesitated for a second, which was more than he spared for most, but he knew where his true loyalties lay and it wasn’t with some young Lord who stole the throne.

“I won’t Geoff. You know that. I’ll stick to the shadows like I always have. I can always find another little Lord with dreams of glory to toy with.” He replied flashing a quick smile. Geoff nodded and clasped his shoulder.

“Just be careful when the army comes, okay? When it’s all over I’ll meet you here and I can take you back to Griffon and Martin.” Geoff warned needlessly. He may not have been as old and experienced as Geoff but killing him would still have been a feat to behold.

“Aren’t I always?” Gavin asked standing up and walking away. Geoff scoffed and rolled his eyes before slinking back into the shadows, unseen.

                The battle was bloody. All battles are bloody but this one could have easily gone down as one of the worst. Gavin was breathing heavily after having defended himself from the wild men all night. He wiped the blood from his mouth still making his way to the throne room. His gold-lined boots barely made a sound despite their design. He entered the chamber from a side door but quickly pressed back into the doorway. Haywood was kneeling on the floor his sword piercing Michael through his middle and his other hand cradling the dying king’s head. Mogar lay forgotten on the floor a few feet away.

“I am the once and future king, Sir Jones. You were fool to believe the title belonged to you.” Haywood spoke, his voice holding back smug menace. He shoved Michael to the floor before standing and striding out of the court room to know doubt declare himself king once more. Gavin moved forward after assuring himself no one else was around. He picked up the famous sword, finally having a chance to inspect it closely. Griffon might like it, she had a thing for treasures with bloody histories. A wet coughing caught his attention. He turned to Michael who was feebly trying to hold onto life. Gavin moved toward him and rolled him over so that he faced the ceiling before sitting cross-legged next to him.

“You knew didn’t you?” Michael asked him tense with pain. Gavin nodded.

“You were a fool to believe I would betray the house of Ramsey. Any move to kill a young kingling is a move in our interest. Though I will say it’s a shame you had to die. You were quite good with a sword. Could’ve used you.” Gavin replied. Michael scoffed but it turned into a coughing fit.

“You? Used me? How? You have no leader to follow.” Michael replied. Gavin simply smirked in response and the dying king connected the dots. “So he didn’t die after all. Huh. I would have never followed the fucking drunk anyway. He was a disgrace.”

Gavin’s anger spiked at the words and for a moment he let the tricks slip away revealing his true skeleton visage.

“Be careful what you say, Jones. You aren’t dead yet and I can still make it all the more painful.” He warned. Michael’s eyes widened as he saw what Gavin truly was.

“You’re one of them. You’re a fucking Gallī. I should have known.” Michael started coughing again and blood trickled from his mouth.

“You underestimated me as everyone else does. It was a rookie mistake and now you’ve paid the price. We could have helped you but your pride would only allow for you to be king. There will be more after you, they’ll underestimate me too and they will also die until Geoff is the only one left to rule. All I have to do is watch and wait.” With that Gavin rose, using the sword as leverage, and turned to leave. Michael coughed wetly making Gavin still. Sentiment. He needed to stop becoming attached to his toys. He once again knelt on front of Michael and placed a hand on his chest.

“I’ll do you this one favor.” Gavin said as he drew a dagger from his belt. Michael’s eyes tracked the movement and understood. He nodded minutely and closed his eyes. Gavin’s arm barely seemed to move but his dagger buried itself deep within Michael’s heart. The once king jerked once and moved no more. Gavin retrieved and cleaned his dagger before leaving the castle. The kingdom was chaos but that was fine for him. He quickly made his way to the bar where Geoff was waiting for him. His friend raised an eyebrow at the sword he carried.

“Come on, Griffon will love it and you know it.” Gavin said. Geoff laughed and nodded his head in agreement.

“Aren’t you going to take those awful shoes off?” He asked Gavin. Gavin looked down having not even noticed he was still wearing them.

“Nah, I think I like the look. I mean who’s going to take someone with piss golden boots seriously anyway?” 


End file.
